


Them Brooklyn Boys Is Big

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Swearing, also spot/jack used to be a thing, and then broke spots heart, but I'm tagging it there because i am squinting, but now jack is with crutchie race is with albert and spot is with davey, he meant he got in spots pants, im not tagging it but when jack says something happened, race was spots rebound guy, spot/davey is really only if you squint, that was way too much backstory but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Jack, Davey, and Les go to Brooklyn to see if Spot Conlon will join their strike.





	Them Brooklyn Boys Is Big

**Author's Note:**

> So, they have the scene where they go visit Brooklyn in the movie, and I really wanted to write that scene for the musical. Here it is! (This is Davey's POV)

"Just act like you belong." Jack says to me.

"Right." I nod.

"And don't say anything that might insult Spot." Jack adds.

"What insults Spot?" Les asks.

"A lot of things." Jack responds vaguely. I roll my eyes as we continue our walk across the Brooklyn Bridge. Race does this walk every day just to sell at the racetrack?

"We'se is here." Jack announces when we arrive at a Lodging House not unlike the Manhattan one. Jack knocks on the door three times.

A boy of about medium height with spiky brown hair, a faded brown cap, a red tank top, and brown suspenders opens the door.

"Whadda ya want?" The boy asks, and I notice he has a thick Brooklyn dialect.

"Good afternoon, Spike." Jack says, tipping his hat.

"Kelly, if you don't give me a good reason why you'se is here in ten seconds, I have full permission from Spot to soak you." Spike says, crossing his arms and scowling.

"We have urgent union business to discuss with Spot." Jack explains. Spike seems to consider for a moment, looking at each of us separately, as if sizing us up.

"I'll be right back." Spike says, and disappears back into the Lodging House.

"Spot gave his newsies permission to soak you if you come into Brooklyn?" I ask Jack.

"Yeah. There was something that happened a while back..." Jack trails off when the Lodging House door opens again. A short boy with curly dark brown hair and a red tank top steps outside to meet us.

"What you want, Kelly?" The boy asks, sounding bored. Is this Spot? He's so much shorter than I thought he would be. He has huge muscles, sure, but I imagined him being a large, intimidating guy.

"We'se is here on union business, Spot." Jack says, straightening his posture a bit. Is Jack afraid?

"An' what union business would that be?"

"We're organizing a strike." I say. "As you probably know, Pulitzer raised the price of papes,"

"No, I live in the gutter an' I had absolutely no idea he raised the price." Spot says sarcastically, interrupting me.

"And we are striking against him. We want to get newsies from every borough." I finish.

"An who're you? Some kind of walking mouth?" Spot asks.

"A mouth connected to a brain." Jack intervenes.

"So why is you'se coming' ta me?" Spot inquires.

"People listen to you, Spot. No one else will come until they get the nod from the famous Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn. So either be remembered as the brave Spot Conlon who helped lead the newsies to victory, or be the Spot Conlon that is too afraid to tangle with the cops for equal rights." I say, surprising myself at how bold I am being. Everyone else would be cowering in fear in front of Spot. Why am I going this far to show I'm not afraid?

"You callin' me a coward, Mouth?" Spot asked, and I notice him clenching his fists.

"Not at all, Conlon. That is, unless you decide not to join the strike." I say, keeping my voice level. his muscles are bigger than his face, he could kill me in a second and I know it, but I can't show weakness.

"You don't got a bad crew Kelly. Mouth especially. He ain't afraid ta stand up for 'imself. I wanna see ya won't fold at the first sign of trouble though. We'll see how the strike goes tomorrow." Spot says, glaring at the three of us before going back into the Lodging House.

"Well that went well." I say sarcastically.

"You'se is brave, Davey." Jack says admiringly. "Not many people have the guts ta stand up ta Spot Conlon." I blush. "An' why were you so quiet, Shortstop?" Jack asks, turning to Les.

"Them Brooklyn boys is big." Les shudders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
